Tantei Love
by Lime Amakusa
Summary: [DN x other animes]El caso Kira se esta complicando, y una misteriosa chica ha sido enviada a salvar al mundo de este, pero lo que L NO sabe que el secreto de esta chica es que es un angel, y NO solo un angel sino su propio angel [1st fanfic de DN piedad]
1. Prologo

**"Tantei Love"**

_Fanfiction crossover Death Note x Other Animes_

_Pairing: LxLime_ _(**la de Saber Marionette J**, **NO** miren a la autora xD)_

**Declaimer: Death Note, como otros animes que aparescan aca, canciones y todo tipo de cosas que NO son mias (y que algunos saben y sino se daran cuenta) le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo SOLO los tomo prestado para divertirme un rato, si L fuese mio ya seria el detective que ha sido secuestrado por una adicta a los tanteis (detectives) xD**

* * *

**Prologo **

"Asignada a ir a Japon..." eso solo fue lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza a una chica de cabello color rosado, con coletas de conejito atadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras iba caminando pensativa por un largo pasillo. La chica contaria aproximadamente con 16 años, si fuese humana... pero ella no lo era: ella era algo mas especial. Ella seguia caminando sin mirar a nadie, hasta que por detras se le acerca un chico pelirosado de 18 años.

-Nee, "Black Tenshi"!! En serio que vas a ir a la tierra... digo, a Japon? -interrogo el pelirosado, a la chica pelirosada de coletas extrañias.  
- Hai Shuichi! -.-U -contesto Black Tenshi, mirando al pelirosado-. Pero NO creas que voy a ir a una excursion o algo parecido... voy a tu pais de origen, a involucrarme en algo peligroso... y no se si podre ser un... bueno, vos sabes! u.uU -concluyo ella.  
- Si si, ya se u.uU solo te preguntaba porque cuando Yuki me conto NO lo podia creer, que podrias ir a cumplir una cosa que siempre quiziste hacer: visitar mi pais -relato Shuichi, mirando a Black Tenshi algo serio-. En fin, estoy seguro que conseguiras los dos objetivos asignados ...ahh, lastima que Yuki y yo ahora estamos muertos, porque sino fuese asi te podriamos guiar alla - poniendose melancolico.  
- Jiji ya tendras tiempo para escribir mas canciones de Bad Luck, y si te dan un pase especial de ir a la tierra otra vez por 1 dia, minimo... pero por ahora segui componiendo mas songs de Bad Luck -ruega Black Tenshi, con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-Si lo hare. Ahh! - Shuichi acababa de acordarse -. Quiero darte 3 cosas... a ver...  
Shuichi empieza a revisar sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar algo en ellos, hasta que por fin saca las 3 cosas: la primera era un conejo rosado con moño rojo atado en su cuello, el segundo era un reproductor mp3 y el ultimo era un CD q decia "Bad Luck".  
-Ah... Shu-chan... no debiste -exclamo asombrada la chica, mientras aceptaba los "regalos" y los guardaba en su mochila que colgaba de su espalda.  
-Puedes quedarte con el Kumagoro que me regalo Sakuma-san y el CD debut de Bad Luck-explico Shu, mientras la miraba-. Bueno... creo que Yuki te diria que debes irte... NO puedes llegar tarde alla...  
- No! bueno... te voy a extrañiar Shu-chan, y a Yuki tambien! -dijo Black Tenshi, la cual tenia una gran gota japo porque Shuichi la miraba con cara de "Eh, Yuki es mio!"-. Jeje bueno... Saiyounara!!

Ahora Black Tenshi, cargada de mas en su mochila por las cosas que llevaba para su vieje a la tierra mas las cosas que Shuichi le habia dado, hacian algo de peso. Pero eso no le importaba, y se dirigio hacia la tierra... con destino a Japon.

Mientras que en la tierra, especificamente en Japon... en su habitacion se encuentra un joven estudiante de secundario de cabello castaños y sentado en su cama, una criatura llamada shinigami.  
-Ne Ryuk... estoy en el horno con el tema de Kira -confeso, con pesadez.  
-Ligth... no me digas que el tal L ya te descubrio?! O.O -interrogo impresionado Ryuk, el shinigami.  
-No, no es eso. Estoy en el horno, con el tema de anotar nombres en la Death Note.. ya q no se me ocurre quien mas podria estropear mis planes u.uU -explico Ligth, mientras navegaba por internet en su PC.  
- Ah, ya me estaba pareciendo algo raro porque hasta ahora desviaste todas las sospechas... -relato Ryuk-. Bueno, si te intereza... yo tengo un presentimiento "bueno-malo" sobre lo que va a pasar a futuro.  
-"Bueno-malo"? como se explica eso, Ryuk? -exclamo Ligth, mirandolo sin entender.  
- Me refiero que a futuro... podria pasar algo interezante: tanto en mi vida, como la tuya y el tal Ryuuzaki -explica el shinigami, mirando por la ventana de la habitacion d Ligth.  
-Ya veo... mmm, sea lo que sea espero que sea divertido -susurra Ligth, con su mirada color rojo (ahora), caracteristico de Kira.

* * *

**Fin del Prologo Continuara...**

**Espero que les guste esto, porque es un "intento" de crossover. Osea, quiero decir que este fanfic de Death Note es crossover con otros animes que apareceran. El personaje que aparecio y que NO era de DN, era Shuichi Shindou uno de los protagonistas de Gravitation. **

**Si me llego a confundir con algo en la historia me dicen, porque estoy viendo de a poco Death Note y aun necesito mirar mas T.T (a parte, tengo que terminar de verla) y bajar el manga (que aun NO tube tiempo ¬¬U) .**

**Sayo! **


	2. Preparativos para el crossover

**"Tantei Love"**

**Fanfiction crossover Death Note x Other Animes**

**Pairing:** LxLime

**_N/A:_** _**En este capitulo NO comienza el fanfiction, sino que es una preview de ello, osea consideren este fracmento como un momento de "bloopers" o humorisco, ya que aca se veran las tonterias y demas cosas que hicieron algunos personajes de distintos animes (incluyendo dialogos de Raito y L, por su puesto U), y la chica que aparecera aca (que parece que es mezcla de Misha de Pita-ten con Lime de Saber Marionette J). U**_

**Declaimer: Death Note, como otros animes que aparescan aca, canciones y todo tipo de cosas que NO son mias (y que algunos saben y sino se daran cuenta) le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo SOLO los tomo prestado para divertirme un rato, si L fuese mio ya seria el detective que ha sido secuestrado por una adicta a los tanteis (detectives) xD**

* * *

**Preparativos para el crossover: Locuras en el set de grabacion xD**

En los studios de grabacion (?) del fanfic crossover, se ve a unos personajes de anime terminando con los preparativos del lugar de la "action", mientras que una chica de aproximadamente 16 (o aparentaba) con cabellos rosados y coletas de conejito, estaba sentada y al lado estaban dos chicos: uno con cara de autista y ojeras, sentado en cuchillas en un sillon y el ultimo, sentado normalmente en una silla style cine xD (que atras estaba la tipica estrellita y abajo decia "Ligth Yagami") xD

-Nee, se estan retrazando mucho con el armado del OP/PV del fanfic -.-U -se quejaba Ligth, mirando como trabajan lo mas rapido posible un pibe de 16 años, mientras retiraba un teclado electrico del lugar.  
-Ya Ligth-kun u.uU NO podemos culpar de nada si a los de Bad Luck les mandaron a limpiar lo que dejo Nittle Gasper despues de su retorno al escenario -dijo L, tratando de calmar a su "amigo".  
-Ustedes dos no se quejen! Porque gracias a mi, ustedes tiene laburo new! o -reclamo la chica pelirosada, parandose de su asiento mientras tenia lo que parecia ser el objeto **(N/A: que NO recuerdo como carajo se llamaba XD)** que se usaba para dar las ordenes en el set.  
-Ni lo menciones! ¬¬U -se lamentaron Ligth y L, llorando cascaditas japos.  
-Kuku! eso les pasa por intentar trabajar con una loca como esta xD -dijo Ryuk burlandose, mientras hacia el baile de "**Te clavo la sombrilla**" en frente de ambos chicos.  
-Y vos callate Ryuk -grito Ligth-kun, algo enfadado mientras le daba un golpe con un abanico blanco, el cual se lo habia robado a Chidori Kaname de Fullmetal Panic xD.  
- ¬¬U -Ryuk habia terminado con un chichon en su cabeza y en el piso xD  
-_Te lo merecias, shinigami baka!_ -pensaba Light.

Mientras que L y la niña que dirige el set, estaban mirando los preparativos finales y ahora, se podia ver a Shuichi Shindou (vocalista de Bad Luck), a Hiro en la guitarra y a Suguru en su teclado. En cuanto se vio esto, entro al set Ryuichi Sakuma con su conejo de peluche Kumagoro y al lado de este, su ex-manager, Mr.K el cual apuntaba a Shu cn su magnum.

-Stop guys! Ahora tiene que cantar B.Tenshi-donno con Ligth-kun y L-kun ò.ò ademas, Bad Luck lleva MUY atrazadò su gira por Japon debido a que Shindou-kun NO se puso a escribir mas canciones!! -reclamo Mr.K, mientras Ligth y L tenian una enorme gota japo callendoles.  
-Pero... pero, K-san! TOT necesitamos ensayar! -reclamo Suguru y Shuichi.  
-Nada de "peros" ni "K-san"! Bad Luck NO ensayara en un escenario que pertenece a GIZA studio! Ustedes son de NG Productions! -concluyo K, apuntando con la magnum y llevandose a los de "Bad Luck".

Una vez que se habian ido, L y Ligth suspiran aliviado (habian pensado que se iban a morir ANTES de iniciar el fanfic xD). Mientras que la pelirosada, deja caer su vestido color marron clarito (como el de Misha d Pita-Ten O.o), cosa que L y Ligth se sonroja a mas no poder.

-O///O - L y Ligth SIN palabras.  
-Ahora...a actuar! - -grita emocionada, luego voltea a sus compañeros-. Etto, y a ustedes que les pasa? o.o  
Ligth y L sigen sin decir nada, solo se quedan mirando como bobos xD. La chica lo nota, y sonroja peor que ellos y agarra el abanico de Kaname, y le pega a Ligth con este. Este ultimo termina inconciente en el piso, y el unico que reacciona al final es L, el cual sige algo sonrojado aun u//u.  
-Ligth-kun... sos un pervertido! -grita la chica, enfadada.  
-Gomen ne que lo vaya a decir, pero... tienes una ropa algo llamativa u//uU -declaro L, con su estado sonrojado.  
En efecto, la chica tenia puesta casi poca ropa: traia como una campera de cuero con algo d polar, lo que parecia ser shores y unas botas negras O.o

-En serio lo crees? O//o -pregunto Black Tenshi, aun sonrojada.  
-Hai u//uU -afirmo el detective-. Pero... debo admitir que estas mas buena asi...

Black Tenshi estaba pensando en otra cosa, y JUSTO salio de sus pensamientos y pudo escuchar "estas mas buena asi.." se sonrojo a mas no poder, y ya habia empezado a saltar por todo el set de GIZA studio.

-Wii! NO puedo creerlo! Ryuuzaki-senpai dijo que estoy buena! le paresco bishoujo!! -grito Black Tenshi, saltando emocionada-.  
L NO decia nada, solo seguia sonrojado. La chica dejo de saltar y se tranquilizo, pero negando todo lo que dijo.  
-Mmm, NO creo que le paresca linda a Ryuuzaki-senpai asique...para que me hago ilusiones? u//u -se preguntaba asi misma, mientras que por dentro su Inner lloraba cascaditas japos xD

Ligth-kun ya se habia recuperado del "shock" gracias a Ryuichi Sakuma que aun seguia hay, pero ahora el estaba jodiendo a Ligth-kun con su conejo de peluche, Kumagoro.

-"Kumagoro te ha salvado, na no da! n.n " -haciendo una voz de niño.  
-Tù peluche NO me salvo, fuiste vos Sakuma-san! -grito Ligth, para que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper entrara en razon.  
-Na no da! "Golpe de Kumagoro na no da!" -dijo Ryuichi mientras, movia un brasito de su peluche haciendo que le pegaba a Ligth.  
-_Creo que a este lo mato con la **Death Note** si sige rompiendo las pelotas -.-U_ -pensaba Ligth, ya MUY molesto.

... bueno, vamos dejando los estudios d GIZA studios, mientras vamos rezando para que Ligth-kun (en la siguiente "prepativo de escens") NO decida escribir el name d Ryuichi Sakuma, el vocalista d Nittle Grasper, el grupo legendario d rock d Gravitation, mientras que Shuichi y Bad Luck estan MUY ocupados practicando y tratando de que Mr.K NO mate con su magnum a Shu xD  
Ligth sige fastidiado por Ryuichi, y este le sige mostrando su Kumagoro y dice que es su "Nuevo Amigo" (?) O.o  
L sige serio y aun sonrojado, pero se anda preparando para el fanfic, mientras que la loca Black Tenshi (q NO sabemos si es la d Saber J o la autora loca XD) le anda pidiendo un autografo a Hayami Kishimoto, que justo la cantante de Jpop andaba por ahi y...

**[FIN DE LOS PREVIOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL OPENING DEL FANFICTION CROSSOVER XD**

**

* * *

**

Espero que esta locura les este gustando, si ya se...diran que este fanfiction tiene una mezcla rara, porque Death Note parece imposible hacerlo crossover con otros animes, donde los personajes si se rien y hacen las tipicas que en otros anime, cuando los personajes de DN NO hacen las tipicas que otros personajes de anime U

A esto que intento hacer se le llama "intento de crossover" asique espero que me apoyen en esto.

NEXT CAP: El Opening del fanfiction! El primero, si es que tenemos otro U ...

Apiadense de mi, y mandenme review! please!

Arigatou a mi amiga Akiba, que me leyo el prologo, y estas partes que sigen van dedicadas a vos amiga, por tu amistad y apoyo n.n

Sayounara!

Lime Amakusa


End file.
